


Return of the Blue Templar

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Exactly what the title says, but just like a prequel to it - no actual action, sorry.





	Return of the Blue Templar

Renzulli lifted his hand to knock on the heavy wooden door of the Reagan household, hesitating upon hearing a burst of laughter from inside. He sighed heavily before tightening his fist and giving the door three quick raps.

''Coming!'' shouted a female voice and soon he was greeted with the sight of a smiling woman with short blonde hair. ''Hello,'' her eyebrows scrunched together, not recognizing the man. ''Can I help you?''

''Hi,'' he responded. ''You must be Danny's wife, Linda. I'm Anthony Renzulli - Jamie's sergeant.''

''Oh, well come on in. We're all in the den - football,'' she offered by way of explanation.

''Thank you, ma'am.''

''Linda, please.''

''Linda.'' Renzulli stuffed his hands in his pockets in an effort not to fidget as he followed her to the indicated room.

''Jamie, your sergeant's here,'' she announced.

Jamie stood, a mix of confusion and concern written on his face, before turning into dread as he took in his friend's actions. ''Who is it? What's wrong?'' he asked.

Henry hit the mute button on the remote as his eyes darted back and forth between the two. ''Should we give you two the room?''

''No,'' said Renzulli. ''I'd rather only have to explain this once. I would've come to you later, Commissioner, but Jamie should be the first to know. Seeing as your both in the same place -''

''Sarge,'' Jamie interrupted his friend's rambling. ''What's going on?''

Renzulli closed his eyes, taking a moment to steel himself. Gathering his composure, he opened his eyes, swallowing hard. Nodding to his old partner, he said, ''Sit down, kid.''

By now, all eyes were on Renzulli as he moved to the nearest wall to lean against it, giving Jamie time to lower himself back into his seat without anyone noticing his white knuckled grip on the arms of the chair.

''The beginning,'' Renzulli began, ''is usually the best place to start. The beginning happened this morning after church when I got a call from Janko,'' he paused, noticing Jamie's grip go even tighter on the chair. ''She told me she was at the hospital; asked if I could meet her there. She said she tried to call you - ''

''I had my phone turned off during the service,'' Jamie finished, reaching into his pocket to turn it back on.

''Yeah. We got there, the wife and I, and ...'' he gulped audibly. ''She's been attacked, kid. It's pretty bad. There's not much that's not been bruised.''

''What happened,'' Frank said tonelessly, keeping a careful eye on his youngest.

Renzulli himself put his mind into work mode, knowing the only way he was going to be able to tell the rest of the story was to treat it like any other case. ''Officer Janko was off duty and was taking a jog when she was hit on the head from behind. When she came to, she was bound and gagged in what appeared to be an abandoned bar. She counted four assailants in total and in between knocking her around they ... took turns sexually assaulting her. Rape. After that they, uh ... they shaved and used a hot iron on her private area to place a brand on her,'' he said with obvious discomfort. ''They told her that it was to send a message - to you,'' he nodded toward Jamie. ''To tell you that 'it's not over'. She was tossed into a van and then dumped in front of the hospital.'' He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. ''The brand, kid, it's the emblem of the Blue Templar.''

Frank spoke over the reigning silence that descended upon the room after Renzulli's revelation. ''Why wasn't I contacted about one of my officers being in the hospital?''

''She thought Jamie should know first and, if this really is the work of the Blue Templar, she wasn't sure who could be trusted - the cops or the people at 1PP, who knows how many's in it this time. They've had, what, seven, eight years to rebuild the organization?'' He shook his head. ''Before they took her back for a skin graft, she asked me to give you a message of her own.'' He pulled out his pad to repeat it accurately. ''Red 18, Green 22, Blue 4, Yellow 38. She said you'd know what it means,'' he looked to Jamie.

Jamie had his gaze fixed on the fireplace/grate, his eyes cold and his face drawn, as he answered Renzulli in a distant voice. ''The numbers hold the same meaning: justice. It's the colors that are different. Yellow is miscellaneous, blue is work, she's red and I'm green. Red 18: justice for her. Green 22: justice for me. Blue 4: justice for something work related. Yellow 38: justice for. It's a code we made up during the quiet parts of a tour. Red 1 means she's hungry,'' he smirked, memories of a happy Eddie coming to mind, before being tainted with the memory of a bruised Eddie after she'd been in a 'cab accident'.

''Orange 1,'' Renzulli said, snapping Jamie out of his thoughts before the kid could get too lost in his head. At Jamie's confused look, he explained, ''Justice for me. Meaning I want these hooligans where they belong for what they did. Whatever it is your planning in that head of yours, Reagan - you count me in.''

''Thanks, Sarge.''

''Just one more thing, Jamie. Before I came here, I stopped by the precinct. As of today, you and Eddie have been retired as partners.'' He held up his hands as Jamie's head snapped up. ''Look, I'm not saying you two weren't good together, you were great. After all of this, though, she's gonna need someone to go home to - and so do you. If the two of you aren't gonna get together yourselves, well then I'm gonna do it for you. Putting the job before your life is admirable, but it's not going to work anymore. She needs you, kid; be there.'' He relaxed at Jamie's nod of acceptance. ''Okay. Where do we start?''

 

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Three days later, the Reagan dining room is once again filled with files, boards with the names of people and places with question marks and strings of yarn pinned to it, and five Reagans - tired but determined - hunched over the table. Linda was bouncing back and forth between them and the three kids studying in the living room. She's just reached around her husband to - once again - refill his coffee cup, when the doorbell/knock sounded.

Henry motioned her to stay as he stood. ''I'll get it; I need to stretch.''

Danny sighed, rubbing his hands over the top of his head vigorously. ''Does anybody have anything, because I've got squat,'' he said, tossing a file back into a nearby box.

''Maybe you should take a quick break,'' Linda suggested, kneading the muscles in his shoulders. ''Walk around a bit, eat something a little more substantial than a snack bar.''

''I can't,'' he replied, looking at his little brother, who'd barely spoken, refused the earlier snack bar and hasn't moved for the entire nine hours they'd been at it. He sighed, wishing there was something - anything - he could do.

''Hey, everybody, look who the cat drug in,'' Henry announced. Behind him, being helped along by Renzulli, was Eddie; loose clothing covering most of the bandages and hair pulled back, ready to work. She kept going, until she was an arms-length away from Jamie, who'd rose when she came in the room, his face a mask of suppressed emotion.

''Two things,'' she choked out, her voice still hoarse from the bruise on her neck. ''One: just because we're not riding together anymore doesn't mean I'm not still your partner. Two: we're gonna take these guys down for good, Reagan. Again. For Joe.''

Jamie nodded, everything he wanted, needed to say getting caught in his throat. He took a couple of steps back and pulled out the chair he'd been sitting in, motioning for her to sit. Lowering himself into the chair beside her, he reached for the forgotten snack bar and passed it to her. ''Red 1?''

She smiled brightly, before opening it and splitting it, handing half of it back to him.

''Alright,'' said Renzulli, ''we have new information to bring to the table. DNA has come back on the blood from Eddie's fingernails and she has confirmed the identities of the four men.''

Everyone huddled back together at the table, renewed in their thirst to not only honor a fallen brother, but also a fellow sister in blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Written around the same time as Eddie Gets Shot. I honestly don't have another chapter planned - this was all that came to me - but should something pop up in the future, I'll add to it. Just nothing in the works right now.
> 
> I know the code thing is weird - I'd considered taking it out - but I'm on a time crunch right now. I also tried to find the name of the bar where the take down happened in season 1 but could find a name - just something about a diner off the B&E?


End file.
